1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cooling system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method for cooling an engine of a vehicle, which controls cooling water passing through a cylinder block and a cylinder head.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a temperature of an engine is low, incomplete combustion occurs to cause air pollution and deterioration of engine performance, and when the engine is overheated, a fire is broken out and engine performance deteriorates. Accordingly, it is necessary to maintain a temperature of the engine as a set temperature, so that a cooling system is included for cooling an engine.
A cooling system of a vehicle in the related art includes an engine in which coolant flows along a flow path formed at an exterior wall of a cylinder block, a radiator in which high temperature coolant discharged from the engine flows, a thermostat for controlling a flow direction of the coolant discharged from the engine, and a water pump for compulsively circulating coolant by receiving power from a crankshaft of the engine.
In the engine cooling system, the coolant heated by the engine is heat-exchanged with outside air through the radiator and cooled, and then introduced in the engine again, and heat-exchanged with the high temperature engine according to an operation of the water pump linked with the crankshaft.
The engine is maintained at an appropriate temperature by the engine cooling system, so that the engine is prevented from being damaged due to high temperature combustion heat.
However, as described above, the coolant was added for the purpose of preventing the engine from being overheated, but when the engine is in a cold state before the engine is heated to an appropriate temperature like at an initial time of turning on the engine, the coolant negatively affects rapid warm-up of the engine, thereby causing discharge of poisonous gas to be increased and fuel efficiency to deteriorate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.